


Song of the Merfish, Bubbles of Love

by artificial_amour



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Has shades of The Little Mermaid, It's a merfish au, M/M, Slight Angst?, The title is from Ayabie's Meefisshu no uta koigara no suihou, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_amour/pseuds/artificial_amour
Summary: "I'm in love with you." He tells Jongdae one day, and the other just looks at with a soft smile.





	Song of the Merfish, Bubbles of Love

>  
> 
> It's an old law that merfish and humans don't mix. Everyone knew that it was just nature. There had been foolish stories about merfish that'd give up their tails to walk on land for just a matter of days, only to turn into sea foam when the sun would rise on their final day. That doesn't stop Junmyeon from falling in love with the human called Jongdae that he watches from afar on the beach.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  Jongdae should have been born a siren, is what Junmyeon thinks when he first hears the boy sing near the docks on some random afternoon. It's his voice that draws Junmyeon in, it's powerful and dangerous, Junmyeon wants him all to himself. But he's a merfish and the other is human, a voice tells him in the back of his head. He goes almost every day though to watch Jongdae perform for money on the docks, only getting a glimpse of the human through the parts where there is no wood. Junmyeon wants to answer his passionate songs of heartbreak, wants to comfort the other one, wants to drag him to the bottom of the ocean where not even the average merfish goes, want to have him all to himself, he's reaching out with his hand, as if to grab Jongdae through the wood, and pull him under.  
> 
> 
> "IT'S A MERFISH!" A voice screeches out, and Junmyeon dives under the water before a rock can hit him, some humans, Junmyeon thinks bitterly, are the scum of the earth.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  He stays away from the docks for a while, his heart aches as he does so though. It's like a pull is coming from the human to him. For the first time in a good 500 years, Junmyeon cries, from pain, loneliness, and out of love.  
> 
> 
> When the moon is high he curses it, curses it for making him a merfish, he just wants Jongdae and that's all, was that too much to ask for?  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  It's literally what humans call months before Junmyeon visits the docks again. He gets close enough so that he can hear, but not close enough to see his human. Jongdae's songs have a sadder atmosphere to them now, and Junmyeon can only wonder if it's his fault. He finds himself crying over the human's words and promises to go back to visit as much as possible.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  It's his lucky night he decides, as he watches a large majority of the humans leave the beach, ready to head home and have dinner. All but one goes. He already knows it's Jongdae that's looking out at him on the beach. So he does what any smart merfish would do, he gets closer to the beach, and Jongdae goes out to the water until it's waist high.  
>  It's dangerous for him to be in the water with Junmyeon, the merfish is much stronger than the other, and Junmyeon has to keep his emotions and actions in check. Junmyeon keeps himself a safe distance away, for Jongdae's sake.  
> 
> 
> Jongdae opens his mouth as if to speak, but nothing comes out. It's awkward, but Junmyeon knows that Jongdae has been watching him from the beach many times. Jongdae does the only thing he knows how to do in such situation, he sings.  
> 
> 
> And Junmyeon, Junmyeon sings with him.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  They throw him into the water one day and steal his hard earned money. Junmyeon swears he feels his heart stop when he sees the black haired boy being pushed from the safety of the dock to the fridge cold waters of the ocean, it's winter now, did the fools want to kill him?  
> 
> 
> He comes to the rescue, he always will, anything for Jongdae, who lets out a shriek when he feels Junmyeon's tail rub against him.  
> 
> 
> "C-c-c-c-cold."  
> 
> 
> "Shhhhh."  
> 
> 
> An onlooker up from the dock looks down at him, rock in his hand, and Junmyeon fucking dares him to throw it, he will drag that bastard to the depths of Davy Jone's locker if he does.  
> 
> 
> He gets Jongdae up on the beach, and there are people there with blankets, and guns pointed at him, and he can only scoff. He swims close enough, it's the closest he's ever been to the beach, hell he's barely in the water at this point, but someone fires a warning shot, and like magic, he is back in the water, only the upper half of his head is out of the water, when he finally turns around.  
> 
> 
> They are still watching him from the shore, his Jongdae is carried away on some bed type thing, and is taken inside a moving vehicle, and carried away.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  Junmyeon waits.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  He waits some more.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  He causes a storm out of his distress, he wants Jongdae to be with him now.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  He's at the point where he is pulling out his hair and screaming at fish  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  It takes many moons and suns until Jongdae is returned to him, it's at night when it happens. The water isn't as cold anymore, it's chilly, but not life-threatening.  
>  He comes out to the water and sings for Junmyeon.  
> 
> 
> When his song is over, Junmyeon begins his own song. Then Jongdae starts another, then Junmyeon. It's a cycle of repeats until Jongdae is out way past where he should be, staying only afloat by kicking his legs, Junmyeon never let him drown, but he needs to get closer to the land.  
> 
> 
> Junmyeon is gentle when grabbing the other because humans bruise easy, and he swims him back up to the shore.  
> 
> 
> "My name is Jongdae, Kim Jongdae." He says, and Junmyeon pauses.  
> 
> 
> "I know."  
> 
> 
> "They call you Suho now, after what you did."  
> 
> 
> Junmyeon lets out a laugh at that.  
> 
> 
> "My name is Junmyeon."  
> 
> 
> Jongdae says nothing but lets out a sigh. He's warm against Suho, the duo are at a place where Jongdae can stand finally.  
> 
> 
> "Is this you telling me to scram?" Jongdae asks with a teasing tone, and Junmyeon is unable to respond, but he holds the human closer.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  "I'm in love with you." He tells Jongdae one day, and the other just looks at with a soft smile. He says nothing, but actions speak louder than words because the next thing Junmyeon knows is that he is being kissed.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  Fear isn't something that Junmyeon is used to. It's been centuries since he's felt fear. But when Jongdae is cornered by a group of angry men, there's nothing Junmyeon can do to stop them from beating his human. He lets out screeches that are unique to merfish, but they don't stop the men from beating his human. He wishes he was human, he wishes, he wishes, and then he's willingly swimming away from Jongdae for the first time of them knowing each other, and not looking back.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  He doesn't want to do this, but he needs to do it to protect his human. His precious, beautiful, sweet human, that he should have dragged to the bottom of the ocean by now.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to do this.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  He remembers the sounds of Jongdae crying out for him, and there's a sad smile from the sea witch Yixing, then he's drinking that god awful potion, and swimming as quickly as he can to the shore. It's night time, and he's praying that Jongdae is waiting for him on the beach.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  Jongdae is waiting, and when he sees what Junmyeon has done, he cries an ocean.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  They spend three days together, Jongdae takes so many photos of Junmyeon as if to remind the world of his existence. To prove that he did exist. Jongdae is Junmyeon's first of a few. The first human meal, first drink of water, first walk in a park, first time walking on the docks, the first recording of his voice, him saying "I love you." Jongdae cries a lot, but Junmyeon doesn't shed a tear.
> 
> He regrets nothing.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  The third-night Junmyeon and Jongdae go back to the beach and sit on the sand. It doesn't take long until Jongdae is in tears, crying his eyes out. Junmyeon just holds him close and sings to him.  
> 
> 
> The sun starts to come up, and suddenly he's no longer holding his human, he's returning to the sea as foam, and Jongdae is screaming, begging anyone who would care to listen, to bring _his merfish_ back.
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the people mentioned, I cried while writing this lmao


End file.
